


甜蜜与真相 Sweet and Lowdown

by honeyscore



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore





	

1913年12月24日，纳什维尔

Louise Graves打开门，让弟弟走进来。小Philips原本趴在窗边，盯着楼下大宅外那片亮得发白的雪地，他扭头看到舅舅来了，跳下靠窗的小茶桌跑过去，神神秘秘地对男人说，他觉得田纳西州有外星生物出没。Louise让他出去玩一会儿，但要把衣服穿好，不能跑出院子，不许把自己埋在雪里，他大概早就想出去了，满口答应下来，抓起外套跑出屋子，留下妈妈和舅舅站在那儿，不算生分地彼此一笑。他们三年没见了。  
“外星生物？”Percival一头雾水地问女人，“你都给他买了什么图画书看？”  
Louise说不是她的错，她也不知道他从哪看来那些东西的，可能是某次Thomas带上他去值班时，不小心让他翻到了收缴的麻鸡科学杂志。Thomas是她丈夫，在违禁品调查处理办公室任负责人，那些杂志被怀疑是某个学生巫师私自与麻鸡科学家进行暗中交流的证据，上面刊登了各式各样的彗星研究、恐龙灭绝新理论和外星生物已经秘密渗入地球的证据，可能就是从那天起，她七岁的小儿子便对这个着了迷，他声称自己发明了一种侦测外星生物的方法，“你知道，和我们小时候玩的那种差不多，只不过那时我们找的是伪装成麻鸡的肃清者后代，而他找的是伪装成地球人的外星怪物。”  
Percival笑了笑，没有说什么。他和姐姐一起来到窗边，看到他的小侄子已经跑出了大宅，在雪地里笨手笨脚地跳跃，他不知道纽约是否也下了雪，他离开时还没有，只有吹个不停的冷风，让人走路时抬不起头，Philips突然躺进了雪里，显然把妈妈刚才的叮嘱忘到了天边，Louise无奈地推开窗户，回过头去找魔杖，Percival拉住她，自己伸出手，远远对着小侄子一挥，男孩凭空从雪地里飘起来，像是有一个无形的手掌推着他站直起来，他抬头看到站在窗边的舅舅，做了一个鬼脸。  
Louise想要叮嘱弟弟，一会儿吃饭的时候，别跟父亲提Philips对什么外星生物着迷的事，否则他又要不高兴，他不喜欢跟麻鸡有关的东西。而话到嘴边，她又停下了，她干嘛要担心这个呢？Percy大概根本不会跟父亲说话。他一开始甚至并不打算回来的，她听姑妈说，他找了个什么借口，说是部里最近有个案子很棘手，需要他留在纽约，姑妈没有立刻尝试劝告，只是对他说，哎呀，Percy，你都好多年没回来看过我们了，我们上一回见你，还是你从伊芙莫尼毕业之前的那个暑假呢，你还记得吗？那时候你还是个小伙子呢，现在都在国会工作，都成了大人了。  
你真的没办法回来吗？部里其他人难道都不回家过节？Louise能够想象得出姑妈当时的语气，就像当姐弟俩还小，他们一起玩捉迷藏，她明知道Percy徒手给自己施了一个还不足够灵光的隐匿咒，近乎挑衅地就站在起居室的吊灯下方，依然四处叫唤着小侄子的名字，用疑惑的、充满好奇的嗓音问“你到底藏在哪里呀”那样。  
姑妈说，她还告诉Percy，我不想为难你，如果你真的不能回来一趟，那就算啦，我这个老太婆也没什么好探望的，这里不像纽约，啥好玩的都没有。但如果你是因为担心见到你爸爸，怕他又跟你大呼小叫的，那可不必，我才不像他那么神经紧张呢，只要有我在，没人会让你不快活，Arnold年纪越大越混账了，整天疑神疑鬼的，他说的一个字我都不信，你怎么会做出那种糊涂事呢？他真是过分。  
别怕他，Percy，别理你爸爸。我们一起好好过个圣诞节。  
“我前天到的时候，还没下雪呢。一两个晚上就全白了。”Louise望着窗外，她昨天带着Philips和姑妈一起去堂兄家做客，在那过了一夜，早上才回来，“你昨天什么时候到的？”  
“昨天夜里。走铁路过来的，那趟车很慢。”  
“姑妈说她本以为你也和爸爸他们一起，用门钥匙直接过来，早知道你坐火车，她就找人安排马车去车站接你了。”  
Percival牵动嘴角笑笑，目光从窗外收回，看回屋子里。他看着床头柜上的琉璃烛台，看着床柱上那些繁琐复杂的雕花，就是没有看Louise，他知道姐姐在盯着他、等他，等他什么时候准备好开口，回答两个人刚见面不久她就找机会私下提起的那个问题。  
但女人知道，弟弟根本不打算谈这个。这是不行的，必须有个人逼他谈，父亲做不到，姑妈也不大可能做到，如果母亲还在世的话，或许还有机会，但现在只剩她了，她总得试试。  
“所以，爸爸说的事是真的吗，Percy？”  
两个人刚见面时，她拉着他走到阁楼，装作是去找他们小时候在那里留下的玩具，问了弟弟这个问题。Percival久违地拿出了那副消极抵抗的态度，和他多年前拒绝承认自己看到的母亲只是幻觉时一模一样，他现在还会出现幻觉吗？Louise依然记得葬礼那天，很多人都在哭，她哭了，父亲哭了，他们的外公和小姨哭了，甚至连那个没见过母亲几面的他们的表弟都哭了，唯独弟弟没哭，他就只是站在那儿，身穿着姑妈带去裁缝那儿订制的黑色儿童长袍，他皱起眉头，带着一种困惑而轻蔑的神情看着父亲接受人们的慰问，与亲友握手，他看着抬棺的人缓缓往前走，看着天花板上用咒语布置出来的黑色花朵，他问她，为什么是那个人念悼词？他是他的朋友，不是妈妈的——Percival从母亲去世之前的半年开始，就不喊他们的父亲“爸爸”或“父亲”了，不得不提到的时候，就只说“他”——这人根本不怎么认识妈妈。凭什么让他念？  
接下来，那个人突然发不出声音了。他的嗓子眼像是被什么东西堵住，再也说不出一个字，主持葬礼的人不得不走过去拿走他手里的悼词，请另一位德高望重的、同样是与Graves家交好多年的先生过去接替。可奇怪的是，这人也没能发出声音，前前后后换了三四个人，大家一接过那张羊皮纸，就都集体失语了，直到姑妈踩着高跟鞋大步走过来，端庄又克制地拉起11岁的Percival，拽着他细瘦的胳膊快速往礼堂外走，几位中年人的喉咙才恢复了正常，又能发出声音了。  
在那之后的很长一段时间里，Percival都不再被允许徒手施咒。父亲要求他必须时刻把魔杖带在身上，即使是使用魔杖，也必须开口把咒语说出来，不许在心里默念。你觉得自己很厉害、很特别吗？你以为你能用手让碟子和小狗飘起来，或者让人说不出话，就让你显得与众不同了？你还记得在姑妈家那个小镇上看过的表演吗，那些马戏团里的小杂种哪一个不是天赋绝顶，但他们中有谁能吃上你一天三顿吃的东西，有谁能读得起你书房里的那些书，是八岁就能变狮子的阿尼马格斯又怎么样，是读心者、会预言术又算什么，还不是只能跟着马戏团到处讨生活，而你，你以为如果没有我，没有这个家，没有Graves这个姓氏，凭借你那点雕虫小技，能做成什么，嗯？你到底在不满什么？  
“我的上帝，”Louise看向窗外，突然慌张地冲着雪地里的儿子大喊，“Philips！回来！”  
“怎么了？”  
Percival走上前，看到小侄子已经跑到了围墙底下，像是想要翻出去。远远听见来自上方的妈妈的呼喊，他立刻调转头来，朝着大宅的方向往回走，他大概也是一时被什么吸引走了注意力，没发现自己差点就要脱离母亲的视线范围了。  
“他大概又以为自己看到那些什么外星怪物了。”Louise盯着雪地里那一排小小的脚印，“他最近沉迷这个。喜欢盯着人看，觉得所有人都是那些从外星来的怪物假扮的，正在秘密入侵人类。我真的不知道该怎么教他好了。”  
“不用太担心，他只是年纪还小。”Percival安慰她，“你刚才都说了，那就像我们小时候一起玩的那个游戏，指出麻鸡中有哪些人是肃清者的后代，当时你多入迷啊，看谁都觉得可疑。过了十岁他就不会再感兴趣了。”  
希望如此吧，Louise心想。她回忆起他们小时候的那个游戏，确实稍微放松了些，那时他们也像现在的Philips一样，每时每刻都不肯放松警惕。对于他们那一代来说，“肃清者”只在长辈的叙述和历史故事书的插图里出现过，而对于Philips以及他之后的孩子们，可能更不知道肃清者都是些啥样的人了。父亲都没真正见过肃清者，他们祖父的年代也只是有些隐秘的耳闻与传说，按照老一辈的说法，那群人早在魔法国会建立之初就被剿得七零八落，残余的一部分混进麻鸡社会当中，生出了一堆有魔法能力的小孩子，他们即没有从父母那儿得知自己的真实血统，也不被巫师世界承认，还有些直接被丢弃，扔到麻鸡的收容院里，七八岁或十二三岁时第一次不小心烧着了自己的头发，或者把欺负自己的大小孩抛上空中，还以为是什么灵异事件，以为是上帝的惩罚或帮助呢。  
按照父辈和历史故事书里的说法，仇恨巫师的肃清者都是邪恶而危险的，混进麻鸡社会的肃清者尤其险恶，他们的后代自然也继承了先辈的衣钵，成为麻鸡当中反巫师力量的先锋。由此，在巫师孩子们之中便自发地产生了这样的游戏——找出谁是肃清者后代。如果说这是个游戏，那时的他们可能会很不高兴，他们不觉得这是游戏，这是很严肃的事情，Louise记得她和姨夫家的小女孩曾经根据老人的传言、纽约幽灵报上的奇闻异事专栏以及那些专给儿童看的图画故事书总结过整整一本小册子的笔记，关于隐匿在麻鸡家庭中的肃清者后代可能拥有的特征：行事孤僻、眼神诡异、着装总是不合时宜。  
除了不得不使用那些交通工具的时候，他们没有太多接触麻鸡的机会，所以每当跟着大人搭乘巴士、火车或者轮船出行时，他们都会抓住机会，施展自己分辨肃清者后代的能力。看那边那个小孩，Percy，那个塌鼻子、戴毡帽的，他的眼神不太对劲，还有那个穿格纹裙子的女人，我敢打赌她不太对劲，你看到她拿手包的姿势了吗？你看那个包两头鼓起的形状，里面说不准装着折断的魔杖。Louise记得弟弟一直对这个游戏不是很感兴趣。  
“所以，你在火车上过得怎么样？”她抱起臂肘，语气随意地问他，“从纽约坐过来要很久吧，还得转车。你抓到什么巫师通缉犯或者肃清者后代了吗？”  
这是句玩笑，她其实不太清楚现在弟弟在魔法国会里具体的职责。七年前她去欧洲研究咒语史，其间只在结婚后和Philips一岁时回来过两次，Percival进国会工作的消息还是她从跳跳嘴里得知的，跳跳似乎很为他骄傲，少爷是傲罗了，少爷进了魔法国会，少爷天天在抓坏人呢！抓那些道德败坏、为所欲为的蠢巫师、恶巫师，把他们全部送进地牢，或者死亡药水池，坐进去一命呜呼，让他们再也不能出来害人了！  
“这是假期，我也可以偶尔开个小差吧。”Percival笑着耸了耸肩，他知道姐姐只是拿他在国会里的职位寻开心。“在车厢里看看报纸、打个小盹什么的，不去想工作的事。再说了，Louise，我们抓的是那些犯了罪的巫师，你知道我不可能仅凭一个人的出身就把他押回部里。”  
“所以，那个男孩犯了罪？”  
“什么？”  
Louise看到弟弟脸上的困惑表情只维持了一瞬，就迅速消失了。他后退着偏过头去，显得局促而不耐烦，她也往后跨半步，不想表现得咄咄逼人。  
“爸爸说你是在办案时认识他的。说他当时被抓了起来。”  
父亲倒没有直接和她交流过这事，他是那种不会把一个子女的丑事讲给另一个子女听的人。Louise无意间听到了他和姑妈的讨论，他当时的用词要激烈得多，虽然他听起来也并不情愿和自己的妹妹提起这事，他说得欲言又止、没头没尾，混杂了过多恶意的臆测和感情用事的侮辱，她没法从中拼凑出真相的雏形，只能根据一些细节猜测。  
“只是朋友吧？和那个男孩儿。不是爸爸以为的那样。”她望着Percival，试图从他的眼睛里挖掘出什么波动，又不想让自己听起来太一本正经、太把这个当一回事：“他也都是从别人嘴里听说的，国会里人员太杂了……”  
“从别人嘴里听说的？”Percival看了她一眼，像是听到什么蹩脚又冒犯人的笑话那样，“他听谁说的——他下令跟踪我的那些人？”  
这么说其实不太公平。至少，在他找人跟踪之前，确实是从国会的人嘴里听到了些什么。当然啦，没有人敢走到Arnold Graves面前直接说，嘿，部长，你知道你儿子正在跟一个来路不明的麻鸡男孩胡搞吗？是四月份那个戏院纵火案的一个嫌疑人，嫌疑人还是目击者来着？不是Percy负责的，但当时是他给那男孩录的笔录，我猜他就是从那时起被勾上的。什么真的假的，当然是真的啦！没人敢这么对Arnold Graves说的。人们只会暗地里猜测，兴致勃勃地交换信息，互相怂恿着说出彼此发现的蛛丝马迹，有人去找当时本该对所有涉案人员进行后续处理的记忆清除师聊过，女孩说她完成了她的工作，只除了那个有点疯疯傻傻的卷头发男孩，重案调查部的Mr. Graves从我手中接替了，他说他还有些事要问他，等他问完，他自己顺手施个遗忘咒就行了，正好帮我省了一份报告。那个男孩叫什么来着？Patrick，是这个名字吗，我觉得他根本不是麻鸡，虽然也没有魔杖，和那群没个正形的麻鸡混在一起，但直觉告诉我他并不是。有人注意到他用自己手下某位线人的名字注册了一个飞路网许可，用来连接一家巫师酒店的顶层套房和一个叫做紫色月亮的麻鸡酒吧的地下室，线人说他根本不清楚这事，他用来跟Graves接头联系的名字都是假的，再说了，他滴酒不沾，也住不起那么昂贵的酒店套房，更不是他妈的同性恋——你不知道去那间酒吧的都是同性恋？我还以为你就是呢，如果你想要问我进去那里的口令是什么，我可不知道，你应该去找个娘娘腔。  
后来有人扮成麻鸡，去了一趟紫色月亮。这又出乎意料地牵扯出一个大案子：这间酒吧根本就不是什么真正的麻鸡酒吧，这里什么人都有，痴迷神秘主义、被麻鸡主流社会所不容的青年男女，同时从巫师和麻鸡手里收购曼德拉草根和大麻叶的药贩子，讲不好英语的外国人，行为放荡的女巫和男巫……咒语被肆无忌惮地展示，麻鸡们似乎早已习以为常，人们在烟雾缭绕的屋顶下听歌、交易、烂醉、调情，简直是对拉帕柏茨法令的大型亵渎现场。那个叫Patrick的男孩并不难找，只要你真能认得出哪个是他，他戴着一头浓密的假发套，用假钻石和舞娘装把自己打扮得奇形怪状，他似乎本来应该在吧台后面招呼客人，不知怎么的也跳上了一旁的小舞台，他和乐队里的提琴手与萨克斯风手大声说笑，和刚唱完一曲的女妖精窃窃私语，他把那根矮矮的麦克风变长，然后自己来了一首黏糊糊的情歌，那本来是一首颇伤感的歌曲，但因为他那卡巴莱式的夸张演唱风格而变得有些引人发笑，离开我之后，你会感到孤独，离开我之后，你会感到痛苦，你会整日的思念，思念你唯一拥有过的伴侣……别说我们必须分离，别让你的宝贝心碎，噢！亲爱的，你难道看不到我眼中的泪水？  
“父亲只是在担心，Percy。没有人像你这么年轻就拿到了傲罗资格，进入重案部工作，很多双眼睛在盯着你，他们生怕抓不到你的把柄。”  
“担心什么？”他望着姐姐的眼睛，希望从中得出一点诚实的反应，“担心我的前途，还是他的名声？”  
“他的名声，你在国会的前途，你的人生，你以为这些是互不相干的吗？你今年几岁了？你还没这么幼稚。”  
房间外传来咯登咯登的脚步声，是Philips跑了进来，他小脸冻得红扑扑的，Louise蹲下来揽住他，给他暖手。  
“我们应该下去了。”她背对着弟弟说，“晚餐应该准备得差不多了，昨天我听见姑妈一直在骂跳跳，说她不该提前把苹果用糖腌上，她很看重这顿饭，Graves家的人很久没有聚在一起过了。”  
Percival没有说话。她轻轻揉搓着儿子的双手，站起身来，拉着他离开卧室，走旋转楼梯下到一楼的主起居室。Arnold Graves正在和他妹夫下棋，他的妹妹Marion Graves训斥家养小精灵的声音不时从厨房传出，但两位鬓角发白的男士似乎并没有收到任何影响。过了一会儿，Percival也下来了，他在通往起居室的转角处停下步子，转身向厨房走去，姑妈正抱着胳膊监督几个家养小精灵合力把巨大的核桃派从烤炉里端出来，佣人们都站在一边，畏手畏脚、生怕出错的模样。看到侄子来了，Marion立刻转怒为笑，抬起魔杖从已经装好盘的冰淇淋布丁里取出一小块，送向Percival嘴边：“尝尝味道如何，这配方是我从读诗班上的  
Grimsditch夫人那里讨来的，Grimsditch夫人你还记得么？你和Louise小时候去他们在英国的独家别墅里住过，他们的侄女今年刚从霍格沃兹毕业，想来美国继续进修，我想着你们可以认识认识。你真的不要？早上就没见你下来吃东西——你这不爱吃早餐的毛病什么时候能改改？”  
Percival最终还是张开嘴，咽下了那块凉丝丝的布丁。客厅里传来有新客人被管家迎进门的声音，那应该是他的舅舅和表哥表妹们，他跟着姑妈一起走出去，来到主起居室，表哥表妹的孩子和Philips一般大，礼貌地跟大人们打完一圈招呼后，便绕开大人的腿跑向了壁炉边的玩具堆里，Percival走过去，站在一旁看他们摆弄软糖毛毛虫里附送的质量低劣的巫师小人模型， Philips又得到了一个Gondulphus Graves，每个人都有Gondulphus Graves，魔法国会创立之初的十二傲罗之一，但他还没到能被培养起家族荣誉感的年纪，把小人模型丢到一旁，便去拆剩余的软糖毛毛虫包装袋了。

*** *** ***

1913年12月16日，纽约

他只用了一块很小的石头就把窗户打碎了，是房子一楼侧面的窗户，里面黑乎乎的。他花一番功夫才翻进去，谁叫他穿着束胸和高跟鞋呢，他的膝盖磕到了手龙头，胳膊肘被不知道是百叶窗帘还是什么的东西划破了一道口子，他蹲在窗户里那块台面上，摸索了半天，才判断出这是厨房。  
他摘掉鞋子，赤脚踩上冰凉的地砖。这厨房感觉很大，比他在紫色月亮酒吧住的那间地下室还要大，他慢慢弯下腰去，一手捏起两只高跟鞋，一手从外衣口袋里掏出一个装着火焰的果酱罐子，火已经很虚弱了，大概撑不了多久，他把罐子抬高，这下他终于看清楚通往客厅的门在哪了。  
他走过去，来到通往二楼的阶梯前，鬼鬼祟祟地踩上一级，冲着上面张望。确定这栋公寓楼上下都没有其他人后，他松了口气，暗自咧开嘴笑，现在他只要等屋子的主人回来就可以了。他希望屋子的主人快点回来，把客厅里的灯都点亮，那个人不用魔杖也能做到，一挥手就可以，第一次被带来这间公寓时他就见识过了，他瞪大眼睛，立即吹了个响亮的口哨，而那人只是略显困扰地看了他一眼，就把外套脱下来挂到衣帽架上，留下他一个人杵在门口，自己卷起衬衣袖子洗手去了。  
火苗突然颤抖起来，像是快要燃尽了，他停下脚步，不再到处乱走。果酱罐子里本来腌着一块曼德拉草的根，已经不会叫了，他之前藏了很多罐这个，用来当作致幻剂的原料卖给那些草药贩子，后来市面上出现了一种名叫银杯藤的植物，据说是加勒比海人带过来的，用银杯藤做成的卷烟比用曼德拉草根熬制的致幻剂要带劲儿多了，在此之后，就再也没人收购那些活着时会尖叫的小泥疙瘩了。Graves那次去找他时，他就刚从酒吧客人那儿偷走了一排银杯藤卷烟，在走廊里偷偷给自己打火，抽完烟后他感到两脚像是灌了铅，脑袋倒轻飘飘的，那一整天他都很开心，开心地拉着Graves去他的地下室参观，开心地换衣服，开心地和对方接吻、抚摸、做进一步的事，结束后他横躺在床上，把装着曼德拉草根的果酱罐子从床底下扒出来，他打了个滚，趴在Graves腿边苦恼地说，都怪那个银杯藤，现在没人愿意买这个了，我该怎么办？我想我就要饿死了，Mr. Graves，我就要饿死了。  
这当然是在说瞎话，他才不会这么容易就没了活路。他弄钱的法子多了去了，他自己把自己从十一岁养活到了十九岁，只要他想活下去，他总能活得下去，他在麻鸡办的乡间马戏团里给魔术师当过助手，也曾扮成小女孩在法国佬的卡巴莱舞厅里唱过歌，他跟着几个不太会说英语的舞娘学了一点法语，跟她们一起卖假珍珠，那次他挣了足足将近两百美元，但很快都被他浪费在喝酒、买花哨的舞台衣服和兑换德拉高上面了，德拉高是巫师的通用货币，他想用这笔钱买魔杖，他装着一口袋的德拉高去到了纽约最有名的格里高利魔杖铺，但格里高利先生却拒绝接待他，那个看起来得有几百岁了的小个子老头笑眯眯地对他说，你祖上是肃清者，对吗？我一眼就看出来了，从你推开门跨进来那时起。  
他也不知道格里高利先生是怎么“一眼就看出来”了的，他自己都不是很清楚。他老爸是个码头工人，妈妈是个在小酒馆拉手风琴的，两人清教徒，不太虔诚的那种，都不常去做礼拜，大概是因为他们一个酗酒而嗜赌，一个整日在外面跟人偷情，所以不好意思面对被钉在十字架上的耶稣，干脆就不怎么去教堂了。如果一定要猜的话，他会猜是妈妈，他有次听见妈妈在卧室里练琴，想过去问她要五分钱，结果撞见她正在梳妆台前给画眉毛，手风琴立在一旁，就好像有个隐形人抱着它拉来扯去地演奏似的，他看得入了神，直到妈妈把眉毛画完，他还在盯着手风琴看，而即使是那时候，他都没想到“女巫”这个词。  
后来Graves对他说，你应该去找个正经工作。听了这话，他立马丢开罐子，又打了个滚，半边身子赤裸着压在对方腿上，没心没肺地把胳臂往空中一挥，我讨厌工作！不要工作。你也不应该工作，你知道吗，你应该离开魔法国会，搬过来跟我住，这里有银杯藤卷烟抽，有苏格兰威士忌喝，还有我，我天天唱歌给你听，我还会大变活人，会从帽子里掏出兔子和白鸽，你看过魔术表演吗？魔术，不是魔法，是麻鸡的一种表演。你没看过？  
他真不敢相信那人没看过魔术。他一屁股从床上爬起来，拉开柜子，想要翻出他十五岁时跟着那个马戏团四处巡演的路上所收集的魔术道具，但他搬了太多次住处，很多东西都丢了，最后他只找到一副扑克牌，他让男人心里想7个数字，然后挑出七张牌，记清楚牌面——你拿好了，不要给我看见，看完了吗？全部都记住了——然后他把那七张收回到自己手中的牌里，洗了又洗，他已经通过自己熟知的那点小技俩记住那七张牌了，他故作神秘地皱起眉头、眯起双眼，慢吞吞地重新挑出这七张，一一摆到床上，接下来就是让对方大开眼界的时刻了：  
“Mr. Graves，请你仔细看。”他掀开第一张牌，“请问这是你挑出的第一……”  
他盯着牌面，说不出话了。并不是因为他挑错了，他挑得是对的，牌面上是四个黑桃，应该是黑桃4，但上面的数字却变成了字母P，扑克牌里哪来的P？他愣愣地翻开了第二张，红桃7变成了红桃A，他翻开第三张，方片5变成了方片T，他一口气翻看了剩下的四张，分别是小丑R、梅花I、方片C和国王K——P、A、T、R、I、C、K。  
Patrick。  
“这不是你挑出的那七张牌。”他一时间忘了笑，也忘了做出别的反应，只是愣愣地说，“你动了手脚。”  
“有什么不对吗？”对方无辜地眨眨眼睛，“这就是我挑出的那几张。”  
“你用了魔法，你摸过去的时候就把它们给变了。你毁了我的表演！”  
他张牙舞爪、大呼小叫地扔开纸牌，脸上生气的样子没绷住几秒钟，就被笑容挤下去了。他拥上去抱住对方，跪坐在男人的腿上，他应该是要凑过去跟他接吻的，但却犹豫了，他圈着男人的脖子，打卷的黑色发梢蹭在两个人的脖子间来回摩挲，他居高临下地望着对方，又扭头看向那七张扑克牌，这不是恋人之间才会做的事吗？用小把戏变出对方的名字什么的，他可从没黏着这位傲罗先生真的跟他谈恋爱，他有自知之明，Graves也清楚他的底细和来历，毕竟他们是在审讯室里认识的，他还没蠢到真以为对方会爱上自己的份上，没错，他们是在幽会，也在上床，但他们不是在交往，他知道这其中微妙的分别。  
不过，真要深究起来，他偷闯进Graves的公寓，是不是也该被检验一番背后的动机呢？  
这个不能怪他，Patrick想。紫色月亮突然被魔法国会查封后，Graves就没再去找过他，他没有Graves的联系方式，不能主动写信或见面，除了按照记忆找上这个地方，他没有别的法子了。只是寻常的幽会而已，他想念Graves，他觉得Graves应该也想他了，他们上一次偷偷见面时还是那么的热情似火，没道理这么快就不相往来，也许Graves也试过找他，只是找不到而已。  
Patrick坐在一片黑暗的寂静里，望着果酱罐子里就快要熄灭的火苗发呆。他摘下脑袋上的假发，今天他是照着默片女演员Maude Fealy的样子打扮的，他已经很久没有扮过女孩了，但今天决定要偷偷过来找Graves时，他翻出了自己的假发、裙子和吊带连裤丝袜，这样的话，如果他在非法闯入时被好事的邻居或巡警抓住，也许会获得额外的谅解。他可以假装成是Graves的妹妹，或者Graves的女朋友，他之前都想好了，他没想到会这么顺利地就从窗户爬进来，一点障碍都没碰上。他从外衣的另一边口袋里掏出扑克牌，是那七张牌，他不知道Graves施的那个咒语是不是永久的，至少现在那上面的字母还没复原，他想起自己从前交过的那些同性情人，第一个是个有妇之夫，是马戏团的经理人，他那时十四岁，啥也不懂，又什么都想尝试，是他自己爬上对方的床的，那人怕他跟自己的妻子和女人乱说，不久就把他踢出了马戏团，后来他去了卡巴莱歌厅，又认识了那个名叫Chloé的舞娘的哥哥，那人虽然是个哑炮，但吻技高超，不仅教会了他热吻、前戏和性高潮，还向他说了很多他们在伦敦巡演时的趣事，再后来他离开了歌厅，当酒保、扮女孩跳舞、卖腌曼德拉草根，认识了很多杂七杂八的男人，他吃过亏，也挨过打，但总体上来说，他没有在感情这回事上摔过太大的跟头。  
他站起来，借着罐子里的光往屋里走。他来到像是书房的地方，闻到一股松香味，他走到窗户前，看到墙角离着一副小提琴形状的黑色琴盒，他不知道屋子的主人居然还会拉小提琴，他回过头来，在书桌上发现了几本谱子。一道白光突然从房门处刺过来，他惊慌地丢开琴谱闪躲，站在门口的人大步跨进来，用荧光闪烁的魔杖指着他的脸，他看清楚来人的样貌，惊恐的神情迅速变成愉悦，他光着脚站起来，张开双臂往对方身上拥去，Percival抬手折到胸前，把满脸堆笑的男孩推开了。  
“你怎么进来的？”他灭掉魔杖前端发出的光，“谁让你来的？”  
“我从厨房爬进来的。我把窗户打碎了，但你不要生气，我可以赔偿你。”男孩只愣住了短短几秒，便设法恢复了笑容，重新凑到对方面前，想再次试着把胳膊攀上去，“你想要什么赔偿？”  
Percival握住他的手腕，把人扯到旁边。他趔趄了一下才站直，脚底似乎被一小块坚硬的东西硌住了，轻微的刺痛让他轻声咕哝了一下，他抬起腿，从脚底拍落那块东西，又好奇地捡起来。好像是碎裂的松香，他两手捉着它研究，屋子里太暗了，实在看不清楚，Percival走到窗边，拉上窗帘，回身抬起胳膊，无声地施咒点亮了台灯。  
“你怎么没跟我说过你会拉小提琴？”  
“你的鞋子呢？”  
“在外面。我翻进来的时候扭到脚了。”他看向书房门外的走廊，那两只防水台足有七八公分的高跟鞋歪歪扭扭地摆在地板上，还有那顶假发套，“没人看见我进来。就算看到了，我可以说是你的妹妹，或者你的女朋友。”  
“我没有妹妹或女朋友。”  
Patrick哼了一声，从外衣的大口袋里掏出果酱罐子，递到男人面前，“火快要烧尽了。”  
“你不应该过来。”Percival抬手覆盖在罐口，火焰悄然变旺，“回去。”  
“你不想我吗？”  
“我会再找个时间去见你的。”Percival收回手，“你不应该自己出现在这里。我现在可能被……”  
男孩忽然把罐子丢在地上，耍脾气似的拥上去亲他。他扭脸想躲开，但男孩不依，硬是一个劲儿的缠着他，胡乱凑过嘴唇去吻他，他没办法，只能抓紧他的胳膊，让他别再往自己脸上乱蹭，站好了，既然想亲就老老实实地亲。  
“我真想你。”男孩黏黏乎乎地亲他的嘴角，亲他的脸颊和下巴，“你一点也不想我。真不公平。”  
Percival知道他正等着他说“你怎么知道”或者“谁说我不想你”。他任由男孩圈住自己的脖子亲吻着，什么都没说。  
“紫色月亮被关了，我没地方去了。我只能睡在Lucy家，她的男朋友一个比一个讨人厌，经常带工友来打桥牌，我们连躲起来抽银杯藤卷烟的地方都没有。”  
他蹙起眉毛，“你又在抽那东西？”  
“为什么不？我连酒都没得喝了。”  
“Lucy是谁？”  
“一个女孩。她满脸是痘，但我觉得她很可爱。”  
“你知道如果你再被抓住和麻鸡混在一起，会被判……”  
“你们不是不承认我是巫师吗？”男孩不开心地仰起脸，挤眉弄眼地捏着嗓子模仿那次查封紫色月亮时一个傲罗的话，“这孩子到底是个麻鸡还是什么？他没有魔杖，也没有——”  
“他们在身份管理局查不到你的出生信息。”  
“因为我是在圣莫妮卡妇幼保育院出生的，他们当然查不到。我爸是码头运货的，我妈在小酒馆拉手风琴，谁能想到我是个会巫术的小孩呀，我妈可能想过，但她从来不说。我爸可能到死都不知道她居然是个女巫。”  
“他们现在在哪？”  
“我爸躲债去了，我妈跟人跑了。我希望她再生一个不会魔法的小孩，这样她应该会过得容易些。谁知道呢！那个男的好像在手套厂里做车间领班，只比我爸挣得稍微多一点。他们还是别生孩子了。”  
Percival还想说些什么。他有很多问题，之前Patrick从来没主动聊过的，比如他到底多大了，他从什么时候开始一个人讨生活的，他是怎么发现自己会魔法，发现自己喜欢男人的，但他没让，他神出鬼没地跪了下去，抽开Percival的皮带，抬起手在他的裆部上瞎弄，解开了扣子。Percival想制止，他抓住他后脑的头发往后拉，但男孩像是铆足了劲儿要跟他对着干，他甩开他抓住自己头发的手，硬是伸手把裤裆里发胀的器官掏了出来，潦草撸动几下，就要往嘴巴里放。Percival揪着他胳膊从地板上起来，转身把他搡到背后的书桌上躺着，裹在他腿上的一层吊带丝袜又薄又滑，让人几乎攥不牢，他自己屈起腿，伸过手去摸对方的手，他突然开始猜测Percival今年多大，二十五？三十？三十五？他真猜不出来，Percival有时候严肃得吓人，有时候又流露出纯真脆弱的神色，他真喜欢Percival呀，喜欢到当两个人亲热时，他能感觉到自己的心脏隔着薄薄的胸膛在跳，过去跟别的男的亲热时它都没有这么跳过，他猜可能是当他跟Percival在一起时，心脏就变薄了，Percival撕开了他屁股那里的丝袜，呲呲啦啦的，这还是Lucy的袜子呢，他回去后又要挨骂了，Lucy一直企图撬开他的嘴，让他说出他正在约会的男人到底是谁，他对Lucy说他是纽约警局的侦探，每天都在抓杀人犯，纽约有那么多杀人犯吗？Lucy问他，他说他也不知道，也许真的很多吧。  
“别抓我，”Percival在他耳边低低喘着气，听起来有一丝莫名的懊恼，“把腿张开。”  
“我都已经张开了嘛。”Patrick歪着头往下看，他的大腿被丝袜的吊带勒出了红印，Percival嫌它们碍事，想要连带它们一起扯开，但是他着急地嚷：“别扯那个！”好像这袜子拿回去还能穿似的。  
他们弄上后，Patrick没有感觉到特别疼。原因或许是对方顶得没那么深，虽然他撞得很凶，把两个人都弄得摇摇晃晃的，但大多数时候他只是压在男孩身上，不知道在懊恼些什么地使着劲儿，把拇指戳进男孩嘴里，摸男孩的脸，替他手淫，就是不亲他。Patrick瘦极了，腰下面的胯骨和背后的肩胛骨都直直地戳出来，还有脸上的颧骨，连满头的黑色卷发都没能让他颧骨的线条变得柔软，他不停哼哼，可以被称之为放荡地小声叫着，下身开始变得湿嗒嗒、热乎乎的，其它部位的皮肤却依然冰冷干燥，他颤颤巍巍地张开胳膊，想要抱紧身上的人，但Percival按住他的手，没让他抱。  
在他年纪还小，喉结和膝盖都还没发育完全的时候，一度很喜欢跟人做爱。他也亲过女孩，女孩子很软，而且很少会散发出难闻的味道，他自己也不会，有些男的会，但他还是跟很多男的过过夜，他喜欢被他们宽大的臂膀圈住，被他们用力的手掌抓牢，他尤其喜欢被滚烫的皮肤抱紧的感觉，对方粗重的喘息和污言秽语只是在他脑海中转瞬即逝地掠过，不会留下印象，就像性交过程本身最粗鲁、最生硬的部分，也只是芦苇地上空翻卷着飘走的乌云，即使打出闪电和雷，最终也只在他身上留下一场并不残暴的雨点，很快就汇聚成一股一股的细小水流，悄悄淌走了。不过现在事情发生了变化。他很喜欢拥抱Percival，而不是被Percival抱着，那感觉像是一份重担，一种忽如起来的责任感，等高潮过去后，他终于抓住空当，趁对方站不直的时候抽回胳膊，圈紧了他。  
他把他的头颅搂过来，两个人的鼻息喷在一起，脸上有点发痒。  
“你圣诞节在纽约过吗？”  
“嗯？”Percival还没回过神来似的应了一声。  
“圣诞节，Chloé找了个场子要做表演，她认识那个场地的钥匙管理员。她说我可以去唱歌，如果我不回家的话。”  
“她是巫师吗？”  
“她说我可以想唱几首就唱几首，那里的舞台道具也随我们用。她说那里有一个月亮，用缆绳吊着，能升降的那种，人可以坐在上面，缓缓落下来，还有灯光，那里有专业的灯光，就连芝加哥的戏团都去那里排练过。”  
“我不知道我能不能过去。”  
“没关系。我只是告诉你一声，免得到时候你想我了，要找我，结果找不着。”  
Patrick放下腿，从书桌上坐了起来。他扭过身子，从一叠羊皮纸上撕下来一小块，又捏过墨水瓶里的羽毛笔，歪歪扭扭写下一个地址，压在台灯的灯座下面。

 

未完待续

——————————————————————————————————————————

*After You've Gone这首歌是1918年才有的，文中描写的出现时代与现实不符。


End file.
